The present invention relates to a drive-rod lock.
In a drive-rod lock of the type in question, the release and the force accumulator are arranged outside the lock housing in each case at the rear of the freely protruding cuff-rail sections so that the drive-rod lock can be made very small. It can be installed both with and without a force accumulator. Without force accumulator and release, the locking of the door must be effected in the customary manner. With the force accumulator and release, the locking members move into their locking position already upon the closing of the door. The loading of the force accumulator takes place upon the opening motion by actuation of the door handle. The possibility to use this embodiment, however, proves to be limited since the release can be actuated only in the direction transverse to the cuff-rail. In contrast to a hinged door, where the cuff-rail is swung in upon closing transverse to the strike plate, the cuff-rail is moved, for instance, in the case of a sliding door, perpendicular or approximately perpendicular against the strike plate.